How I Met My Soulmate
by MeganIsN'tHeRe
Summary: [Soulmate AU][One-shot] On their thirteenth birthday, the timer started. The timer that would lead them to their future.


I was trying to finish the next chapter for my main story, but this idea got to me and I had to write it because I'll regret not writing it.

* * *

Misaki loved hearing about how her Mum and Dad had met. Apparently, when you turn thirteen, a timer appears on your wrist. Misaki's Mum had said that the timer was counting down to when you met your soulmate.

At the time, Misaki was fascinated at this. However, as the years went by, she never really took notice of it.

A few weeks after her thirteenth birthday, Misaki had woken up to a small stinging pain on her wrist. She found out that the timer had started.

The number of years and days were hard to calculate, but Misaki had managed to calculate that she would meet her soulmate at the age of twenty-seven.

* * *

Takumi Walker had never been told about the timer. Only when he had asked his nurse. The timer had appeared a month after his thirteenth birthday, he had always assumed that his soulmate would be some snobby upper-class woman.

Misaki woke up on her twenty-seventh birthday feeling no different. After working hard through college and university, Misaki was known to be the best lawyer in Japan. She loved her job.

Her commute to the office was only an hour, Misaki had time to text her Mum and her Sister.

After transferring trains, Misaki arrived at the company. She was greeted by security and the receptionist, then she made her way to the top floor.

Luckily the workload for the day wasn't slot and Misaki was determined to finish her work by early evening.

"Ah! Misaki look at this!" Her work colleague, Sakura said.

"It seems that Takumi Walker has been named Japan's most sought after man." Her other colleague Shizuko concluded.

Misaki looked at the tabloid paper in Sakura's hand. Takumi Walker, the CEO of Walker Corporation. Misaki had never seen him in person, but he seemed scary and intimidating.

Misaki shrugged and went back to her work for the rest of the day.

* * *

Takumi Walker was stood outside of the lawyers building. He was due to meet the CEO in ten minutes. After seeking assistance from a flustered receptionist, he made it to the top floor in no time.

He walked down vast and endless corridors until he saw a sign directing towards the CEO office. Quickly turning the corner, he managed to walk into someone, resulting in them both falling over on the floor.

"I am so sorry." The voice of a woman said.

"It was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." Takumi answered as he helped lift up the woman.

She had golden, amber eyes and her hair was a deep shade of brown; to say she was attractive would be an understatement. As he was about to excuse himself, he felt a sharp stinging sensation on his wrist. He looked up at the woman who had rolled up her sleeve. Takumi's eyes widened slightly. Slowly dragging up the sleeve of his blazer he saw that the timer on his wrist had counted down to zero.

"Oh my god..." The woman said.

Takumi quickly recovered, "I- I'm Takumi Walker, you are?"

"Uh, Misaki. Misaki Ayuzawa."

Takumi knew who she was. Japan's best lawyer. She was intelligent and beautiful. She was often feared by other companies. Takumi had never met her in person before, but he knew enough about her.

Misaki was still processing information. Takumi Walker. That was Takumi Walker. He was her soulmate.

They both just stared at each other.

"I suppose I should take you out for dinner tonight," Takumi suggested.

"Why?" Misaki asked.

"Well. Seeing as you're my soulmate."

Misaki smiled slightly.

* * *

Misaki, from a young age, had always loved hearing how her parents met each other.

Now she would tell her two children the same thing.

"Daddy is home!" Chiko screamed as she ran up to the door to greet her father.

"Welcome home darling," Misaki called from the kitchen. She was serving up the meal for the night.

Takumi walked into the room and took off his tie, "Smells nice," he said as he kissed her.

"EW!" Ayame, their second daughter grimaced.

Misaki laughed as she placed all of the dishes on the table, "Dinner is ready now you two,"

As everyone was settled at the table, they talked about school and work.

"Mummy. How did you and Daddy meet?" Chiko and Ayame said at the same time.

Misaki and Takumi looked at each other, they hadn't told their daughters about the timer.

Takumi cleared his throat, "Well, this is how I met my soulmate..."


End file.
